<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind The Door by Dia_mon_ds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488005">Behind The Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_mon_ds/pseuds/Dia_mon_ds'>Dia_mon_ds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elves, Fluff, Jihyo's and Minhyo's parents suck, superpowers I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_mon_ds/pseuds/Dia_mon_ds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking over to get a better view of the fancy night light, she squinted,hoping to see through the supposed radiance. But it wasn't a night light, it was… a door?</p>
<p>Minhyo squealed and jumped forward, intent on opening the door. He threw the door open with unnecessary grandeur, eyes sparkling with awe.</p>
<p>“Minhyo! Wait, stop!” Jihyo shrieked as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her through with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind The Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♡(•ө•)♡</p>
<p>“Minhyo! Get out of my room!” Jihyo shouted at her annoying brother to leave.</p>
<p>“Aww, are you upset after I obviously scored higher than you?” Minhyo asked mockingly, stretching out the ‘obviously’ as if he were stating a fact. He threw his bag over his shoulder, and sauntered to the door. “Anyway, I'm going to my friend's house.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Jihyo cried, watching her brother sprint out the door. “Mum will kill me if I let you go!”</p>
<p>Jihyo leapt off her bed and threw herself after her brother. Thankfully, he hadn't gotten far. Distracted by a light source coming from the back of the park, he had skidded to a halt. </p>
<p>“Minhyo, you come back this instant! Listen to me! Hey!” Jihyo exclaimed, out of breath.</p>
<p>“Look at this, it's so…  cool,” Minhyo gasped, voice full of wonder and disbelief.</p>
<p>“What’s it now?” Jihyo said, not believing him. </p>
<p>When they were 7, he had dumped her, fresh out of the shower, into a pond. She learnt, then, to never show an ounce of interest in his endeavours. It was definitely better to be ‘boring’, as he would say, than sopping wet, she believed.</p>
<p>Walking over to get a better view of the fancy night light, she squinted,hoping to see through the supposed radiance. But it wasn't a night light, it was… a door?</p>
<p>Minhyo squealed and jumped forward, intent on opening the door. He threw the door open with unnecessary grandeur, eyes sparkling with awe.</p>
<p>“Minhyo! Wait, stop!” Jihyo shrieked as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her through with him.</p>
<p>The twins fell for what seemed like forever before hitting the ground.<br/>
Surprisingly, it actually didn't hurt.</p>
<p>“I didn't know hell was this bright,” Minhyo said, baffled.</p>
<p>Jihyo facepalmed, her dimwitted brother just wouldn’t learn.<br/>
“This isn't hell,” boomed an anonymous voice.</p>
<p>“WHAT THE F- FISH!” Jihyo shrieked, taken aback at the sudden voice.</p>
<p>“You should go back,” another voice said, lower, resonating.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, MR FISH!” Minhyo shouted upon hearing them.</p>
<p>“Well,” Jihyo hesitated before continuing. “We kind of fell from the sky and the door isn't there anymore.” </p>
<p>She finished by pointing up.</p>
<p>“I mean at least the door is gone now!” </p>
<p>A girl stepped out into the light. She had a bob but she had two locks of hair draping over shoulders that reached her waist. Her hair was light pastel pink and her skin a tan brown, her eyes a coral shade of pink.</p>
<p>(Wth???? What happened? Did they leave??)</p>
<p>“Come on we have to go.”  A boy came out but disappeared with the girl just as fast. </p>
<p>“So what are we going to do now,” Jihyo asked, still surprised.</p>
<p>“We can climb up and try to find the door, I mean we can't see it from here so we can try. It’s possible in the laws of physics, we can push our hand and legs against the walls and climb.”</p>
<p>“How are you possibly so smart but so dumb at the same time.”</p>
<p>“We should walk forward, I mean it's the only way we can walk. Maybe someone will help us navigate in this world.” Jihyo thought.</p>
<p>“We aren't going back?” Minhyo asked his twin sister.</p>
<p>“I mean do you really want to?” Jihyo asked back like the answer was obvious.</p>
<p>But it kind of was, neither of them wanted to go home. It was where only one of the two was the favorite and treated like royalty while the other was left to ‘meet up to their expectations’ which are ever rising.</p>
<p>“Let's start walking I guess.” Jihyo said before starting to walk.</p>
<p>The twins kept walking until they bumped into someone.</p>
<p>“So basical- Oof!” Minhyo hit someone.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, are you okay?” The girl from before apologized.</p>
<p>“No really it's fine.” Jihyo assured her. “I can't listen to him talk about water locusts for another hour.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay, My name is Qusane.” Qusane introduced herself. “The other elf back there was my best friend Novar.”</p>
<p>Qusane led the pair through the rest of the tree that had crystals hanging onto the branches and then to her cottage.</p>
<p>“I have to bring you to our village head. If not they will think you are a bad person so I guess we will do that tomorrow because it's getting quite late.” Qusane said as they arrived.</p>
<p>Her cottage was a huge mushroom. It was very nice inside. They haven't stepped on mushroom floors before so this was a new experience.</p>
<p>Qusane led them to what the twins assumed were beds. It was a tree whose branches spread out so that you could lie down in the bowl-like structure which had a mattress fitted inside.</p>
<p>“These are our leabras, this is where we sleep.” Qusane said.</p>
<p>The twin picked one of the leabras to sleep in then tried to fall asleep.</p>
<p>At the dead of night, Minhyo lay awake playing with his sister's long black hair as she was sleeping peacefully. It just seemed to weird, Hyo means filial,<br/>
their parents named them that wanting them to act as their name stated but ironically they were now lying in tree bowls in a world where the people were elves.</p>
<p>Minhyo finally rolled over and slept.</p>
<p>“We should probably wake up now,” Qusane said as she slowly poked Jihyo’s arm.</p>
<p>“Here are some clothes you can wear, Novar is coming over with clothes for your friend, he is also going to help us ask the head,” Qusane explained. </p>
<p>“Oh, thanks, and Minhyo is my brother,” Jihyo corrected her as she took the dress from Qusane’s arms.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, sorry, we don't have families here. We are born from flowers,” Qusane apologized.</p>
<p>“Hey Ququ, I brought the clothes you told me to bring,” Novar said while walking in. “Why are they here?” He looked shocked but not surprised.</p>
<p>“Oh hi, the boy is over there, go give it to him,” Qusane answered without looking up from the girl's hair she was trying to braid. </p>
<p>Novar rolled his eyes before passing the clothes to Minhyo.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Minhyo replied before taking the clothes.</p>
<p>“Done!” Qusane stepped back to look at her creation. It was a single braid with flowers of every color inside tied with a red ribbon at the bottom.</p>
<p>“Wow this looks great,” Jihyo looked at the braid in amazement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After everyone was done, they left for the head’s cottage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;333333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>